


honey, honey

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jeith - Freeform, Keith is in love, Kissing, M/M, bed sharing, broganes, jaith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: yeah, keith’s in love





	1. Chapter 1

Relationships were never Keith’s forte. They either ended too early or began too fast when he wasn’t ready. Either way, they ended up in disaster, and he thought it was mainly his fault. He found it difficult to relate to another person, he found it difficult to try to love another person, since growing up, he didn’t have any. 

He also had difficulty in trusting people. The only person he trusted fully was his brother Shiro whose family adopted him when he was a teenager. Keith had other friends, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and her uncle Coran who ran a cute café, but he was still learning how to trust other people. He was also learning how to love them like he loves Shiro, it’s a task that’s not easy, but they understand.

Overall, relationships are hard, but he was willing to try for a certain brown haired boy. 

Keith met James in middle school long ago, but they’d gotten off on the wrong foot. James was an asshole, resulting in Keith punching him, it was just a mess. They haven’t talked to each other after that, until a few weeks ago when Lance (being the bisexual mess he is) was gushing over him when they crossed paths. 

“James Griffin.” Lance started.

”Asshole.” Keith immediately said. Lance narrowed his eyes at him and huffed.

”He’s hot. Like, so hot.” Lance continued, fanning himself. Keith rolled his eyes. Lance was too dramatic sometimes. “You don’t understand! He’s tall, his shoulders broad, and,” Lance came down to a whisper. “Muscular. Not as much as Shiro, but damn.” 

Keith sipped his iced water. “Doesn’t change the fact that he’s a dick.” 

“People change right? People that good looking can have a personality to match.” Lance replied, trying to reason. 

Keith sipped from his glass, unamused. 

“You should talk to him again, try to work out that tension.” Lance suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith scoffed.

Ultimately, they did have to work that tension out. Through a raffle in class, James and Keith ended up having the same topic to do their essay on. When they sat back down next to each other, the air felt stuffy and James was stiff next to him, almost as if he was scared that Keith would punch him.

”I’m not going to hurt you.” Keith spoke up, causing James to jump slightly.

”Well I certainly thought that when we were younger, but I ended up with a bruise.” James replied, straightening his posture. 

Keith to prevent himself from rolling his eyes back so hard that he’d see his brain. 

That was their relationship in a nutshell during the first few days of their project. Though with time, it got easier. Their conversations went on more fluidly without awkward silences, or pauses, and especially without Keith’s outbursts of anger, that would shut James up quickly. 

Keith finally realized that James had matured. Significantly. He went from a scrawny kid, to a young adult who very persistently works out. He still sticks by the rules though, that hasn’t changed and Keith was sure it never will. But he wasn’t ill-mannered anymore. He was treating Keith with respect, which Keith appreciated. 

During those days, Keith has learned a lot about him. He was bisexual, he was a major dork, and he knows French. What more could Keith want? Keith had come to the conclusion that he’s no longer an asshole, but someone who Keith had fallen in love with. 

In the mornings, James would bring him coffee and a bagel when they met up in the library right before class, and would bring him lunch when they went to Keith’s dorm room to continue their project. He turned out to be a sweetheart, not some heartless jerk who he met in middle school.

”We’re almost done.” Keith reported as he typed away on his laptop as James was reviewing his notes. Keith looked at him from over his computer screen. The brown haired boy was tapping his black pen against his lip, contemplating something. His brows furrowed in concentration and his teeth chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

“Stop thinking so hard. Your tiny brain can’t handle it.” Keith joked. James gave a soft chuckle and shook his head fondly. 

“I’m surprised you have a sense of humor.” James replied with a stupid smirk on his face that Keith grew to love. Keith shook his head with a smile and continued to type.

There was comfortable silence between them. One of Paul McCartney’s songs was playing softly in the background, keeping them slightly sane because from the ridiculous amount of pages they needed for their essay. James tapped along to the song on Keith’s ankle that was on top of his lap. It was calming, the soft touch of James’ fingertips that were gentle against his skin, almost like he was afraid that James would break him. Those dainty little taps made Keith fall for him even more.

James fingered at the anklet that was there. It  had a black band with a pendant on it that almost looked like a lighting bolt, but in purple. James examined it with curiosity.

”What’s that?” James asked, looking to Keith. Keith hummed in question without looking away from the screen.

”What’s what?”

”The pendant of the anklet?”

Keith stopped typing. “It’s nothing.” 

James seemed to understand, so he quit talking.

Keith had made the anklet in memory of his mother. She was in a rebellious bike gang called the Blade of Marmora during her teenage years in high school when she attended Galra high (the worst high school of all). The Blade of Marmora was for fun, not for real rebellion over the government or whatever. 

His mother had died over an undiagnosed illness, leaving Keith orphaned at age 12. For a couple years, he hated her for leaving him, but he soon came to the realization that it wasn’t her fault.

James continued to tap his ankle. The corner of Keith’s lips turned upwards. 

“Hand across the water,” Keith sung to the song.

”Water.” James echoed.

”Heads across the sky.”

They continued that lyric again. They both lightly laughed once that patch ended. James thumb was now rubbing at Keith’s ankle. Keith felt fire within him.

”Let’s take a break? We’ve been at this for hours.” James suggested. Keith saved the word doc and closed his laptop. James closed up his notebook and dropped it to the floor with a loud slap. 

“Please.” Keith said before a yawn. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Looking at the screen all day made them dry and uncomfortable. Keith stretched his arms and back from his position of sitting up against the wall with a pillow behind his back. Keith quickly rotated his wrists, causing them to crack.

”Ew.” Keith grimaced with a breathy laugh following after. James’ faced scrunched up in disgust, but laughed too. 

They stood up from Keith’s bed and stretched a little more. They shook out their legs. Keith rubbed at his eyes again and sat back down on the bed.

”I really want a nap.” Keith sighed. 

“I can go if you want? We can continue this tomorrow. It’s not due until Monday morning.” James said and started to pack his things up.

”No, it’s okay,” Keith started. “We have no school tomorrow, it’s a Saturday. You can stay. Let’s just take a nap and when we wake up, we can continue.”

He really didn’t want James to leave, it was just an excuse to have him stay for a little while longer. 

“Sure,” He agreed. “Do you have extra blankets and pillows?”

Shit. Keith hadn’t even thought of that. But they’re friends right? Friends share beds sometimes.

”Um, well, no. You can sleep next to me if you’re fine with it.” God, he really hoped he was fine with it.

James was fine with it. They laid back to back on the bed that kind of wasn’t big enough for them, but they made do.

The natural heat from James was comforting, lulling Keith into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i’m just clearing out my drafts


	2. Chapter 2

The nap turned out to last until the next day. Keith awoke hugging a pillow with a blanket covering him. The extra heat was gone, Keith noticed. He placed a hand on the side next to him, checking for warmth. James had been up a while. He checked the time; 8 am. 

Keith cursed at himself, certain that he probably weirded James out with the bed-sharing. Keith sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes again for the millionth time. Not wanting to deal with messy hair, he quickly grabbed a hairband from his bedside table and put his hair up. 

Keith’s door unlocked, making Keith look at it. James stepped in with Keith’s key dangling from the lock along with two brown bags with two coffee cups. 

Keith felt relieved. 

“Good morning.” James smiled warmly with a soft laugh. 

“Morning.” Keith replied with a nod. 

“Sorry I left without notice.” James sheepishly blushed.

”It’s fine.”

James gave him a bag and his coffee that Keith gratefully drank and ate. Then they started to work on the essay again. It went like that for hours until the sun went down. They proofread the essay together and added compelling evidence to their claims. It was boring, but they managed to finish it by small five minute breaks every now and then along with music.

Keith saved the doc and shoved the laptop aside, sighing out in relief. James pretend to wipe sweat off his brow. Keith laughed softly. 

They were silent for a little bit.

”Sorry.” Keith apologized. James turned to him, confusion evident on his face. “For punching you in middle school.” He elaborated.

James shrugged, “I deserved it. I was an asshole.” 

Keith wanted to agree, but that would just ruin the moment. 

“Did you even know I was an orphan then?” Keith asked.

James shook his head. “I found out later when you were talking with Shirogane.” 

Keith chuckled, “Eavesdrop much?” 

James laughed at that. “I’m sorry too.” 

Keith smiled at him. James smiled back. 

“What’s Shirogane to you?” 

“Brother. His family adopted me when I turned 15.” Keith replied. James hummed and nodded. 

The silence was awkward. Neither boy knew what to say next. They were sitting on Keith’s bed, backs against the wall and thighs almost touching. James was so close that Keith could smell his fading cologne. Keith so desperately wanted to reach out and touch his hand, or put a hand on his thigh and squeeze.

Keith never considered himself an affectionate person. Hugs to his friends were rare. He only gave many hugs to Shiro, but that was because he trusted him. Keith also wasn’t a fan of spontaneous touching. But he found it odd how he wanted to be touchy towards James. He felt like a gravitational pull towards him, but he resisted it, no matter how badly his hand itched to touch. 

It was dark outside. The stars were in full bloom like flowers in a garden, and the moon was out and shining flawlessly.

Keith’s side profile burned. He felt James staring at him. Keith wanted to turn and look. He so desperately wanted to turn and  _look._ But he couldn’t. Maybe he could. Just a small glance. 

Keith turned his head. 

Indigo met with gray-blue, almost like the moon shining on the sea just after a storm.

James’ gaze was soft. Keith’s cheeks were now painted in passionate pink hues. The air was stiff. 

In shy uncertainty, they slowly leaned in and god, if Keith felt like he was in a cliche rom-com. James’ eyes drifted downwards to the soft plush of pink lips, then looked back up to Keith’s eyes that were starting to close.

They were so close. Keith was almost afraid. He could feel James’ gentle, hot breath across his tingling lips that were aching for attention. Attention that he was deprived so long of. The ache almost hurt. 

Finally, their lips touched in a soft kiss. Keith felt himself melt like ice cream dripping down a cone from the sun. James’ lips were almost like drug, a wonderful drug, and Keith was absolutely addicted.

With a wet click, their lips broke apart, leaving Keith gasping and desperate for more. 

“I’m so-“ Keith kissed him again before he could even apologize. He felt the heat of James’ soft palm against his cheek. 

They broke apart again. Keith was breathless and his face was burning like the sun. He hid his face in James’ neck, and inhaled and exhaled through his mouth to catch his breath. James shivered each time he felt Keith’s delicate breaths dance against his neck.

Keith pressed his palm against James’ cheek gently as he gave a kiss to James’ neck, who in return, gave a quick kiss to Keith’s clothed shoulder. 

James wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him onto his lap and holding him close, and Keith was more than okay with it. 

Keith felt almost exhausted by the small act of intimacy. It’s the first time he’s touched someone like this in forever, which took up his energy. He wasn’t used to it, but the minor exhaustion was worth it.

James rubbed his back as he kissed Keith’s shoulder repeatedly.  

“I like you. A lot.” Keith confessed. 

James stopped rubbing his back. Keith’s blood ran cold. 

James leaned back and cupped Keith’s cheeks with his hands. 

“I like you too, like a lot also.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BNHA S4 TRAILER HELLLOOO??? YES POLICE


End file.
